sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Meadow Soprano
Meadow Mariangela Soprano was the daughter of Tony and Carmela Soprano, and the sister of Anthony Soprano, Jr. Biography Meadow had interests for higher education as did her mother, who urged her to take advantage of the educational opportunities given to her, although her love life often seemed to get in the way. One of her biggest educational slips was when she began dating Jackie Aprile Jr., the son of the late Jackie Aprile Sr.. Although Jackie Jr. first appeared to be interested in Meadow, he often visited the Bada Bing and cheated on her. Meadow soon realized this when she caught him with another girl after growing worried about Jackie's long time disappearance. Meadow's father at first seemed happier when Meadow dated Jackie Jr. rather than her previous boyfriend but soon discovered his possession of a gun and regular visits to the Bada Bing. Jackie Jr. and Meadow broke up soon after. After Jackie Jr. took part in a robbery of a card game where the card dealer was killed and Furio Guinta shot, he was murdered by Vito Spatafore on Ralph Cifaretto's orders. Ralph had been dating Jackie's mother Rosalie, but ultimately decided Jackie Jr. should be killed. After hearing of his death, Meadow was devastated. Despite their break-up, it was clear she still had feelings for him and there was perhaps a part of her that wanted their relationship to continue. Meadow began drinking while she was grieving and acted out at the restaurant while Uncle Junior sang in front of the family and their friends after Jackie's funeral. Meadow soon recovered from her grief, and continued going to school and working in a law center. Some time later she met Finn DeTrolio and began a relationship with him. They moved in together and planned to start a life together but soon broke up, most likely because Finn had gone to California for school and their relationship had turned into a long distance one (Meadow's changing attitude towards the mafia lifestyle may have also played a large part, as they had been bickering about this). At the end of the series, Meadow had begun dating Patsy Parisi's son Patrick. While out on a date with Patrick, Meadow was approached by a Lupertazzi family gangster named Coco who recognized her as Tony's daughter, and unsettled her by making crude and sexual remarks. The next day, Meadow revealed to Tony and Carmela what happened with Coco. Enraged, Tony tracked Coco down at a restaurant and badly beat and curbstomped him, knocking out all of his teeth. This could be seen as one of the events that accelerated the brewing war between Phil Leotardo and Tony Soprano. At the end of the series, it was revealed Meadow had become engaged to Patrick Parisi and might find employment at his law firm. She seemed to have abandoned her dreams of becoming a pediatrician or giving pro bono legal aid to oppressed minorities in favor of a lucrative career defending white collar criminals, motivated by the "treatment of Italians" she found exemplified in her father's arrests by the FBI. While Tony liked the idea of a "Dr. Soprano", he and Carmela seemed enthusiastic about the prospect of having high-powered attorneys in the family. The last time Meadow was seen in the show was when she entered Holsten's diner, her ultimate fate unknown to the viewer. Relatives Johnny Boy Soprano (paternal grandfather) Livia Soprano (paternal grandmother) Corrado John Soprano, Jr. (paternal great-uncle) Janice Soprano (paternal aunt) Barbara Giglione (paternal aunt) Hugh DeAngelis (maternal grandfather) Mary DeAngelis (maternal grandmother) Christopher Moltisanti (cousin) Bobby Baccalieri (uncle) Harpo Soprano (cousin) Bobby Baccalieri III (cousin) Sophia Baccalieri (cousin) Domenica Baccalieri (cousin) Relationships Eric Scatino Noah Tannenbaum Jackie Aprile, Jr. Finn De Trolio Patrick Parisi Category:Females Category:Soprano family Category:Characters